Buscando salvacion
by GuLita
Summary: Harry esta buscando como derrotar a lord voldemor. Para ello tiene que buscar en los recuerdos del pasado.... ¿podra conseguirlo?.. ¿A qie apuestan ustedes? todo en esta historia es impredecible, pasado, presente, futuro se mezclan.... dejen reviews!
1. Esto es solo el comienzo

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ella aun no lograba olvidar a la persona de la que se creyó enamorada, en las noches pensaba en el como un fantasma, un muerto, alguien que jamás volvería pues ya se había sacado la mascara, y ahora era un hombre con mas imperfecciones de las normales, demasiado egocéntrico para mirar al resto del mundo, demasiado centrado en si mismo y su supuesto crecimiento personal, como para ver el daño que había causado a su alrededor, dejando un desierto y a muchas personas muertas de sed en el camino.

El la había seducido de una forma tan imprecisa, tan tosca, que era inevitable caer en su juego, tenia que seguirlo y eso fue lo que hizo. Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía, no le importaban en ese momento era feliz sin imaginarse que quien la acompañaba era una mascara, un personaje de plástico que tarde o temprano se rompería en mil pedazos igual que el corazón que le había entregado por completo, como una niña ingenua, nunca pensando en si misma, sino siempre en los dos, porque para ella ambos eran uno solo.

Seguía subiendo las escalerillas para llegar a su cuarto mientras tarareaba una canción demasiado triste y significativa en ese momento. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frió, aunque en su cuerpo este no se sintiera.

"vete, vete, vete antes que yo

Pueda desatar mis manos de estos harapos

Vete, vete, vete antes que yo

Sienta confundir

Mis ánimos con tu reflejo

Ohh ohh

Vete, vete, vete antes que yo

Aprenda a hilar tu cabello, termine mi armadura

No Como podría adivinar (bis)

Y no sabría, y no cabria

Cuanto puedo extrañar"

No pudo cantar la siguiente estrofa, su voz se escapo y se transformo en un sollozo, acompañado de un poco de tos. Caminaba estando físicamente en el lugar, pero su mente estaba muy alejada, en los recuerdos de los que ella se obstinaba a "llamar los buenos momentos de mi vida", se río interiormente, como podía saber que eran los buenos momentos, tal ves los que mas disfruto a su corta edad, solo tengo 15 años pensó y ya parezco de 45, soltó una carcajada que resonó en cada una de las paredes que la rodeaba, volvió a callar y caminar en silencio, pero algo le llamo mucho la atención, en uno de los pasillos, había una pequeña lucecita que la llamaba. Se acerco sigilosamente y lo que vio primero le pareció un ángel, pero no lo era, solo era uno de sus compañeros de curso, Lupin pensó, abrió un poco más la puerta y entro haciendo el menos ruido posible.

Lo quedo mirando embobada, hasta que el chico se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba y se voltio rápidamente, como esperando a que una cobra lo atacara, sus facciones se relajaron cuando vio quien era la que se ocultaba a su espalda, hasta se permitió sonreír con alegría, como si este fuera la noche mas especial que hubiera tenido en su vida, o por lo menos eso le pareció, hasta que el chico en cuestión saco la vos preguntándole muy suave:

Sophie! Hola que hace una chica como tu en un lugar como este- se paso la mano ordenando su ya peinado cabello color arena y mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos grises que derretían a mas de una fémina en el colegio agregándole a eso su sonrisa y cara de niño enfermo, con mucha similitud a la de un galán de película.

hola- contesto con voz desanimada, una mezcla entre tristeza y angustia que seguro Lupin podría descifrar, maldición pensó; ¿me esta coqueteando o es mi idea?

¿Que haces por aquí tan tarde?- pregunto con verdadera cara de preocupación, tratando de no recriminarla, pero noto que su rostro ardía, se sintió muy avergonzado por la situación, si sirius lo hubiera visto se heriría hasta que tuviera 80 años de el.

Pues solo caminaba, mirando lo hermosa que esta la luna, pero ya me dio un poco de frió….

La luna. suspiro, es muy traicionera (ella lo miro con cara de no entender a que se refería, pero no sentía curiosidad por saberlo, tal ves en cualquier otro momento hubiera insistido o interrumpido, hasta le hubiera coqueteado, pero este no era uno de esos momentos en que ella se sentía feliz, estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente pero el orgullo no se lo permitía), si concuerdo contigo, hace mucho frío¿caminemos hacia la sala común?

En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, un pequeño cuartito alejado de todo el resto del alumnado. Afuera, clavado en la puerta de roble, había un cartel, quinto año y mas abajo con letras infantiles cuatro nombres: Sirius, James, Remus y Meter, y un poco mas abajo con letras grandes y coloridas "Los Mereodadores", al adentrarse en las profundidades del desorden de ropas varias, cuadernos y objetos de dudoso proceder, se encontraban tres de los cuatro anteriormente nombrados, con cara de aburrimiento y preocupación porque su amigo aun no aparecía

Flash Back

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado como siempre de muchos alumnos mostrando orgullosos sus uniformes de las cuatro casas que constituían hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más famoso de toda Inglaterra. En la escalera mientras bajaba con sus mejores amigos al gran comedor, se encontré con una de sus tantas admiradoras- El no tenia nada que envidiarle al actor mas guapo, era un adolescente bastante apetecido por todo el colegio, hasta chicas de la casa rival; slytherin le habían pedido una cita, no se podía quejar de la vida, adoraba mirase al espejo, ver su cabello negro caer con elegancia sobre sus ojos celestes, que contrastaban enormemente con su piel morena, era muy alto con cuerpo atlético, se sentía todo un adonis de su época- la que le pedía una cita, pero se encontró con un pequeño problema no tendría libre hasta en un mes mas, así que decidió invitarla a hogmeade en navidad. Cuando termino la charla, siguió caminando, distrayéndose con el aroma a manzana que paso por su lado, al ver la larga cabellera violeta se dio cuenta de quien era, y haciendo asco siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mesa y reunirse con sus 3 mejores amigos, quien por una considencia estaban reunidos, tal ves fue por pura casualidad o mala suerte. Por la cara de fastidio que traía sirius se podía adivinar que era lo segundo. Estaban con el grupo enemigo, las chicas que le habían hecho la guerra desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Se acerco a su grupo con cara de perro rabioso, omitiendo el saludo de un contento james, que no podía evitar sonreír por estar al lado de la pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño:

-Hola sirius¿Como vas¿Que quería esa linda chica que te intercepto en la escalera?- pregunto con cara de picaron sin notar la cara de fastidio de las 7 féminas que estaban a su alrededor

- pues que mas James, quería un cita que no olvidara jamás- dijo con una sonrisa de galán Sirius sin poder evitar mirar a la chica de los ojos violetas que no le prestaba la atención que el querida lograr de ella.

- Querrás decir que quería morirse de aburrimiento a tu lado Black- se rió sophia y siguió comiendo.

- TU no opinas Adams!- se sentó al lado de Remus furioso, tanto así que rompió su plato y tuvo que cambiarlo tres veces antes de poder comer en paz.

Sus amigos lo miraban con cara de susto, estaban todos muy silenciosos, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de las siete chicas que conversaban sobre la clase que habían tenido sobre los hombres lobo

yo creo que fue una clase muy interesante- aporto lily, una chica bastante menudita, con un pelo rojo cobrizo una piel blanca y suave que contrastaba bastante con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda- aunque se puso fea con el debate ¿porque no tendrían derecho de vivir los hombres lobos? Lo son solo una ves al mes.

Porque son unos monstruos!- exagero como siempre Susana, una chica morena, alta como de 1,80, con unos bellos labios carnosos color carmesí y una melena castaña exageradamente peinada y lisa, sus ojos miel representaban dulzura aunque la chica no lo era en absoluto.

Monstruos- fue lo único que aporto sophia, ella no opinaba así, si Susana supiera que una persona muy cercana lo es, tal ves cambiaria de opinión, pero como seguía en otro mundo por lo acontecido esa mañana, seguía tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Le ardían los moretones de las piernas y espalda los que tenia muy bien cubiertos por su perfecto uniforme.

En el lado izquierdo de esta conversación, Sirius y James se controlaban para no soltarle toda la caballería a Susana, sabiendo ambos perfectamente que Remus había palidecido demasiado como para pasar desapercibido.

Permiso se me quito el hambre- Remus se paro distraídamente, chocando con todo lo que había a su alrededor hasta que llego a la salida, donde comenzó a correr como alma que lo lleva el diablo hacia un lugar distante…..

Fin del Flash Back

-Y desde hay que no lo vemos- dijo James, tratando de ponerse bien sus gafas, para ver la cara de fastidio de Sirius al nombrar a su enemiga. Tratando de no pensar en lo bella que se veía lily ese día, pero lo mal que le caía.

-Ya son las doce¿Donde andará? Juguemos snape explosivo mientras llega ¿si?- pregunto Sirius con la cara mas angelical que poseía- Peter ya se quedo dormido¿como le hará para no preocuparse? Y estar siempre en otro mundo- saco su juego y ordeno las piezas mientras esperaban la llegada del ultimo integrante.

Cuando por fin llegaron afuera de la sala común., Remus le dio la contraseña a la señora gorda y sintieron el calor acumulado por la salamandra, en la que ahora se consumían los últimos restos de fuego que antes habían. Se guiaron por la tenue luz de la luna que se asomaba por el ventanal.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir- dijo remus mirando fijamente a sophi, bajo esta luz parece un ángel, con esos ojos violeta. Se recrimino a si mismo que no podía estar pensando eso.

- si- no pudo reprimir un bostezo- fue un placer conversar contigo, me lo pase muy bien, gracias por subirme el animo- y comenzó a subir la escalerita que llevaba al cuarto de chicas de quinto.

- sophi! espera- se acerco a grandes pasos- este yo… quería preguntarte algo antes de que subieras a dormir- le dijo mientras su piel blanca como la nieve, se iba transformando paulatinamente en una roja como el fuego.

-si dime – se voltio rápidamente, sin contar con que remus avía subido muy rápido la escalera y estaba solo a un escalón de ella, por el susto que esto le causo, casi se cae si no es porque el la agarro firmemente de la cintura quedando a solo unos centímetros de su boca, sin perder la compostura trato de alejarse pero remus no la soltaba.

- solo te quería decir - ya había comenzado a tartamudear, como se odiaba cuando le ocurría esto- que si para la próxima salida a Hogmeade ¿querrías ir conmigo?- soltando la fina cintura de sophi y alejándose del perfume que tanto lo cautivaba.

- mmmm- lo quedo mirando sorprendida- bueno, vamos – se sentía muy confundida pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y simplemente lo dijo, luego pensó en todas las represalias que le caerían encima por parte de su grupo, pero ya lo hecho, echo estaba y no quería retractarse.

- bueno entonces en eso quedamos- dándole gracias al cielo interiormente, y sintiéndose el joven mas afortunado se despidió y después de ver que la chica llegaba a su cuarto se puso a tararear una canción; su favorita yo te amo de el otro yo, estaba demasiado contento, su sonrisa no se borraría ni en un millón de años.

Entro a su cuarto listo para dormir, pero esto no fue posible, sus dos compañeros de cuarto lo esperaban con cara de preocupación y muchas preguntas, su curiosidad era insaciable.

Estaba en un bosque¿perdido? Jajaja claro que no, ese bosque era su hogar, donde mas privacidad lograba y donde mas oculto podía estar, aun no era el tiempo de salir de su escondite, pero muy pronto lo seria- se le formo una sonrisa maligna, que perturbaría a la persona que lo hubiese mirado en ese momento, pero estaba solo- solo tenia que seguir sus planes, y los sangre sucias jamás se encontrarían en su camino, todo comenzarla de nuevo, su época, todo el mundo lo recordaría como el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Harry seguía durmiendo placidamente, su sueño era bastante raro, pero sabia que era la única forma de sacar adelante a su época, su cabeza era como un proyector de los recuerdos de otros, de diversas imágenes, los otros que se encontraban en la sala no podían perderse detalle alguno, pues cada uno de ellos era tal ves la respuesta de cómo vencerlo, lo habían decidido hace poco todos juntos iban a derrotarlo ahora solo tenían que contestar el ¿Cómo?

CoNTiNuArA……

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. traiciones, aunque el lobo se vista de

Capitulo II: "traiciones, aunque el lobo se vista de oveja, lobo queda"

Se sentía agotado, el cuerpo le pesaba mucho mas que cuando acepto la propuesta de dumblendore, el que también le había advertido las consecuencias de hacerlo, y acotado muy serio (casi exploto en llanto al ver la mirada paternal que le dirigía cuando le dijo esto, sabia que no lo hacia con mala intención, sino solo por cuidarlo), " Harry no es necesario que luches solo, todos te apoyaremos, no puedes ser un héroe y morir en el intento, deja que todos lo hagamos como una gran familia", tuve que tragarse sus comentarios y escucharlo atentamente.

Familia, lo que nunca había tenido por el ser que ahora estaba destruyendo al mundo, familia, aquella que jamás lo acompaño, que jamás lo crió, madre la que jamás recordara pues nunca vivió momentos felices con ella, o momentos que recordara. Padre al que mucho dicen que me parezco, pero que nunca me enseño a jugar quiddich, ni de mujeres… las acotaciones eran infinitas y en su corazón se juntaba la rabia, el dolor y la tristeza, apretándolo cada ves mas, haciendo que le faltara el aire, que dejara de palpitar y que se convirtiera en un pedazo de hielo, un témpano el cual solo pedía venganza¿esto solucionaría todo¿No?-

Su monologo fue interrumpido abruptamente por la vos femenina de una de sus mejores amigas, su compañera y pañuelo de lagrimas (que el evitaba derramar para no preocuparla mas de la cuenta)

Harry¿estas bien?- se acerco al sillón en el que estaba sentado, le acaricio la espalda, mientras veía como se secaba las lagrimas rápidamente para que no notara que había estado llorando. Pobrecito, debe ser muy duro para el ver la juventud de alguien a quien no conoció y que por mucho tiempo le ha hecho falta.

Si, estoy bien- contesto secamente aun mirando el fuego, con una vos fría que no era propia de el.

Vine porque ya esta listo todo- puso cara de pena, no le gustaba todo el sacrificio que estaba tomando su amigo, hubiera preferido ser ella quien lo hiciera pero no se podía "…. No estaba ligada al pasado…" resoplo y trato de darle ánimos a harry aunque ella no los sintiera.

OK- en un monosílabo había omitido todo lo que quería decir al respecto, pero prefirió guardárselo y continuar con todo, ya más que eso no se podía hacer.

Al levantarse del sillón sintió que sus pies eran de plomo, mas cansado que nunca siguió a hermione por los pasadizos recordando el día en el que había conocido a Ron y su familia.

Flash Back

Era el primero de septiembre, estaba muy emocionado por poder salir de la casa de sus tíos, aunque tío Vernon no quiso llevarlo a la estación King Cross, estaba realmente feliz, nunca se había imaginado que existían magos en Inglaterra y mucho menos que el fuera uno.

Cuando se adentro en la calurosa estación, saco su boleto para buscar en que anden tendría que tomar su tren, al confirmar que era el 9 y ¾ , miro por todos lados, pero solo veía una barrera ente el anden 9 y el 10 se preocupo, llego a pensar que solo era producto de su imaginación, que el semigigante que lo había acompañado a comprar sus materiales había sido solo una alucinación, meneo la cabeza quedando un poco mareado, pero logro focalizar bien a una familia, todos con cabellos pelirrojos, se sentía muy perdido, así que se acerco justo cuando estaban conversando con términos que para el eran desconocidos.

Ron quédate quieto de una ves- regañaba una señora, bastante rellenita pero con una cara de benevolencia y simpatía que jamás había visto antes- promete que te portaras bien en el colegio y que no serás malo con tus compañeros muggles¿si?, no harás maldades mágicas a ninguno o ninguna de tus compañeros.

Mamá ron seria incapaz de ser tan ingenioso para inventar travesuras- se rió para adentro uno de los gemelos que estaban a espalda de harry

Fred no seas malo con tu hermano- su frente se comenzaba a arrugar, hasta que diviso la pequeña figura de harry con cara de pregunta- hola querido¿estas buscando algo?

Al notar que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia pues apenas la madre pronuncio estas palabras los 6 pelirrojos se voltearon hacia el, mirando como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo, de echo harry noto que la pequeña del grupo se había escondido tras su hermano, y susurraba algo a sus espaldas, su color carmesí luego se comenzó a volver fucsia y paso a morado en tan solo un segundo pero aun así fue capas de contentar alegremente

si lo siento por haberlos interrumpido, es solo que no sabia como encontrar el anden 9 y ¾ - una ráfaga de viento soplo, y su pelo se corrió dejando al descubierto una cicatriz que no le gustaba para nada, pero que justo en ese momento llamo mucho mas la atención de los pelirrojos

mama!!- dijo la pequeña tirando del vestido verde musgo de la señora, corriéndose de la espalda de su hermano - el es , el es- grito emocionada haciendo que todas las personas del lugar se voltearan a ver que ocurría

HARRY POTTER!- chillo la señora sin poder contener la alegría que desbordaba su cuerpo en ese momento, abrazándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

OH, el niño que vivió, la persona mas conocida por toda Inglaterra.

¿Yo?

Claro ¿que no lo sabias?-pregunto dubitativo el chico que después se presento con el nombre de ron weasley

Después de eso, todo fue conocerse, y decidir que ese chico, seria su primer amigo, el primero que había tenido en toda la vida……

Fin de flash back

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse en la sala donde todos lo estaban esperando, se recostó en la camilla blanca, mirando el techo blanco sin poder borrar de su memoria las caras de apoyo y lastima de todos los que lo rodeaban, y viajo, comenzó la segunda parte de ese sueño que tendría muchas veces, y que se repetiría constantemente…. el era el único espectador que sentía todo lo que ocurría realmente, se reprochaba por haber aceptado, pero también se sentía feliz por vivir y estar en la vida de sus padres, poder verlos concientemente vivos y felices, como seres normales, sin tener que imaginarlos en distintas situaciones como siempre lo hacia para verlos y sentirlos junto a el.

Era un día hermoso, el sol le llegaba justo en el rostro haciendo que sus ojos pardos se vieran aun más claros, y sacándolo de esa horrible pesadilla con la que había luchado la mitad de la noche en la que pudo conciliar el sueño.

Miro a su alrededor, un nuevo día, nuevas aventuras, nuevos amores, nuevos enojos y mas se fortalece la amistad, vio a sus tres amigos durmiendo placidamente; Remus abrazaba a la almohada diciendo cosas inteligibles entre sueños, hablándole a una doncella de purpúreos cabellos, miro a Sirius quien tenia una lucha interna con su peor enemigo, le pegaba a su almohadón a unos de los tantos que tenia como cabecera ( por lo menos cuando se había acostado, ahora estaban todos desparramados por el suelo) y peter bueno el se dedicaba a roncar y babear toda su cama. Su mente lo llevo a la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior cuando Remus llego muy sonriente

Flash Back

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, tratando de pasar desapercibido se quito sus zapatos y entro tratando de que la madera no crujiera bajo su peso sin notar que dos personas lo esperaban despiertos

hola Remus – dijo james de espalda a la puerta- ¿donde estabas?

O mejor dicho ¿con quien estabas?- pregunto sirius tratando de no ahogarse con la carcajada que estaba reprimiendo.

Este yo……..- remus no esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran despiertos

¿y porque traes esa cara de idiota?-

Saben estoy muy cansado, solo quiero dormir- suplico Remus sabiendo que sus compañeros no lo dejarían cumplir este propósito.

Sabes perfectamente que no te dejaremos dormir hasta que nos contestes remsi querido

( sabia que tendría que responder todas sus dudas, no le quedaba otra posibilidad) Bueno lo que paso es que me sentí muy mal por el comentario de Susana, así que decidí pasear por los terrenos, camine distraídamente por todos lados hasta que di con un pequeño paraíso, lleno de árboles frondosos que nunca había visto antes, me recosté en ese lugar y me quede dormido, cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro, lo que me dificulto bastante volver al castillo, cuando lo conseguí, comencé a subir las escaleras, y encontré un cuarto vació que no me había percatado de que existía, por lo que entre en el …- se sonrojo cuando termino esa parte de la historia, no quería terminar de contarles lo que había acontecido.

Mmmm- james se rascaba la barbilla, había algo que no le cuadraba- y ¿a que se debe esa cara de felicidad que traes¿al paraíso que encontraste?, a ¿la siesta?, o es que ¿paso algo mas?

si cuéntanos, que mas ocurrió- sirius parecía un niño pequeño con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos, le estaba dedicando toda la atención que podía a la historia de su amigo

Remus tosió como para disimular un poco el nerviosismo que le había traído llegar a esa parte de la historia- bueno a los quince minutos aproximados de que me encontrara con esa habitación, me sentí observado…

¿quien te estaba observando¿una admiradora loca¿peeves¿algún fantasma?- sirius estaba realmente intrigado, pensó hasta en que snape lo había perseguido y ahora se le venia a la mente una escena de snape tratando de coquetearle a su amigo lo que le produjo mucho asco, así que opto por que Remus continuara con su historia.

Bueno la personita que me observaba era Adams, es decir sophi

¿Quien? – ya no podía evitar su enojo, como se atrevía a acosar con la mirada a su mejor amigo, esta se la pagaría y muy caro- ¿sophi¿desde cuando la llamas así?

SIRIUS-grito exasperado James- déjalo seguir por favor

Pues le dije que hacia ahí , y me respondió que daba un paseo nocturno, aunque se notaba que estaba triste, quizás incluso estuvo llorando

¿esa¿llorando?- casi se atraganta estas ves de la risa, llego a llorar de tanto reírse, pasando por alto las miradas de reproches de sus amigos. Aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado sentía muchas ganas de reír su enemiga lo estaba pasando mal….

Bueno entonces después camino a la sala común, conversamos sobre cosas y me la pase muy bien, incluso la invite a ir conmigo a la salida a hogmead ( omitiendo olímpicamente el acercamiento que tuvieron en la escalera, eso seria su secreto) - la cara de Remus estaba rojísima, James estaba feliz por la iniciativa de su amigo, pero la de Sirius era un mapa, no podio descifrar que estaba pensando si lo golpearía o lo felicitaría

¿ y que te respondió?- pregunto al fin, un poco desanimado cosa que james encontró bastante extraña

Pues bobo que mas iba a responder, si remus tiene esa cara de felicidad es por algo ¿no crees?

Ah- y se levanto para acostarse sin aportar ningún otro comentario a la conversación y tirando todas las piezas de su juego por la habitación.

Fin del Flash back

Sonrió, y se levanto corriendo todas las cobijas de la cama, al salir le dio un pequeño escalofrió, pero siguió caminando hasta la ducha, mezclando las lagrimas con el agua caliente que recorría su cuerpo suavemente.

-¿Alo¿Hay alguien ahí? – moviendo un poco a la cosa que se revolvía entre las sabanas blancas de la cama, y le pegaba al almohadón con rabia, diciendo cosas inteligibles

- ah!... sop porque me despiertas si aun es temprano, quedan 10 minutos para ir a clases.

- Lily querida, tenemos que desayunar ¿o acaso quieres desaparecer?- pregunto poniendo cara de enojada, mientras ahogaba una risa cómplice con su compañera, tratando de mantener equilibrada la toalla que aun tenia en su cabeza

- ¿y las demás?

-bajaron hace un millón de años, mientras tu la hacías de lirón.

-o sea ¿estamos solas?- salio la lily perversa pensó sophia.

-si

- ¿porque llegaste ayer tan sonrojada¿De adonde venias?- le encantaba eso de lily, que fuera tan directa, por eso era su mejor amiga, aunque el grupo fuera grande, lily era su hermana la única que la entendía en todo momento, aunque le molestaba un poco que le preguntara sobre eso, no quería contarle, se sentía incomoda y estaba a punto de decirle a Remus que se arrepentía de la respuesta de ayer.

- Paseando por el castillo, tu sabes una vueltecita nocturna- tratando de evitar la mirada de ¿que me estas ocultando? de su amiga

-si claro¿y que mas?

- pues nada

- y como explicas la sonrisa que tenias ayer en la noche

-¿Qué sonrisa?

-no te hagas la tonta, sabes perfectamente

-buuu- bufo poniendo cara de niña buena que no rompe un plato

- a mi no me convences con esa cara niña

- pues acepte salir con Remus

-¿QUE?- lily casi se cae desmayada- ¿pero como?

- pues me lo encontré ayer en la noche, conversamos, me pidió salir y bueno acepte

-¿no pensaste en Susana?- ya era demasiado tarde, sophi iba a replicar pero lily fue mas rápida se paro de la cama y se fue a la ducha, gritando desde el baño que no la esperara.

Se entristeció, sabia que esto iba a ocurrir y ahora tendría que asumirlo, si esa fue la reacción de lily, me imagino como será la de Susana.

Termino de secarse el cabello y bajo al gran comedor, sin ánimos de nada.

Al bajar al comedor, vio la mesa de Griffyndor abarrotada de gente, como siempre, sus amigas charlaban animadamente en una de las orillas y en la otra los mereodadores parecían planear una nueva travesura, decidió que no quería sentarse en su mesa, por lo que opto en ir a saludar a su amiga de Ravenclaw con quien tomo desayuno.

Remus la siguió con la mirada, y vio como miraba alternativamente a los grupos alegándose luego de la mesa. Su mirada dorada se entristeció, siguió comiendo ahora en silencio.

Cuando Lily llego al gran comedor, se fue a sentar a su grupo bastante extrañada por las miradas que le dedicaban sus amigas, y por el posterior interrogatorio que le dedicaron.

- Hola chicas ¿como están?

-bien -contestaron todas al unísono

- pero bastantes extrañadas, sophia no se quiso sentar con nosotras- la voz de Gabrielle era ronca, fuerte, a veces daba miedo pues siempre tenia ese tono serio para cualquier conversación, solo si se le conocía mucho podías saber que sentía, su vos contrastaba mucho con su físico, era de mediana estatura, pelo rubio platinado, piel blanca como una perla, ojos celestes brillantes, era una de las chicas mas atractivas del colegio, pero provocaba tanto miedo en los hombres, que los valientes que se le acercaban para pedirle una cita, a los 5 segundos tenían que salir corriendo para no salir muertos de la situación y con esa experiencia vivida no volvían a hablarle.

- pues tal ves solo quería conversar con sus amigas de otras casas- dijo lily hastiada, no quería hablar del tema, por lo que termino su leche y se levanto para ir a clases- chicas ¿me voy a clases quien viene?

Soledad, no era que le molestara estar siempre solo, y ser el ayudante de alumnos mayores para algunas maldades, pero tal ves le faltaba un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y depositar a su personita, sus problemas ¡ TONTERIAS!

Los de su casa no se podían permitir pensar así, vayas boberías, sus mejores amigos eran los libros, los que mas le habían enseñado y en los que mas había ahogado sus penas.

Continuo caminando muy lento, aun le quedaba bastante rato para entrar a clases, podía seguir pensando en como vengarse de esos babosos

¡Tener que soportarlos toda una clase! Que asco

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta, que un avión gigante de papel venia directamente a su frente, seguido de un chico que intentaba atraparlo como pudiese. Hasta que el avión cayo justo en su ojo izquierdo, y el joven encima de el, haciendo que se pegara en la nuca y que el golpe resonara en toda la estancia.

¡IDIOTA¿Que crees que haces?, sal de encima mió

Pues ve donde caminas somenso. Pelo grasiento asqueroso seguro que eso detuvo el golpe a la nuca

Sirius se levanto rápidamente, sacudiendo su uniforme con cara de asco, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de odio que le dedicaba Snape.

Me vengare Back

Sirius solo volteo y fue a buscar a sus amigos de nuevo con el avioncito de papel en la mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿estas bien?- le pregunto una voz masculina suave, pero con notoriedad de maldad

Si

¿de verdad quieres vengarte de esos pequeños mugrosos?

Por supuesto

Entonces sígueme

Pero tengo clases

¡SIGUEME!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Severus tomo la mano del chico, y lo siguió por los pasadizos, no tenía idea donde lo llevaba, pero estaba dispuesto a vengarse de los estupidos, asquerosos, insoportables y creídos Mereodadores.

En el aula de clases se sentía la tensión. Que locura juntar a las dos casas rivales en una clase. Las miradas de odio iban y venían, cada casa estaba en una orilla, como en un Rin de boxeo.

Sophia llego tarde, aunque aun no entraba el profesor, se sentó en la orilla mas alejada de sus amigas y de las serpientes, en realidad no quería estar ahí, pero no perdería clases por esas tonterías.

Un papel la distrajo, pensó que solo la estaban molestando, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con los bellos ojos dorados (en el primer capitulo salen grises, pero en realidad fue un error mió) de Remus entendió el mensaje

Lo abrió lentamente

"¿Qué pasa pequeña¿Porque tan alejada del mundo¿Algo va mal?- tomo su pluma y contesto;

No te preocupes estoy bien, solo quería un poco de soledad para variar.

Mmmm te vi muy alejada en el desayuno¿tiene que ver algo con lo de ayer?

El papel volvió a sus blancas manos y su expresión cambio totalmente, menos mal que Remus no se voltio a verla pues casi se cae de la silla, ese chico tenia un sexto sentido estaba segura, y sabia perfectamente cual podía ser la causa de esto.

Trato de escribir pero la mano le temblaba, no se le ocurría que podía responder, por suerte para ella justo en ese momento entro el profesor.

Buenas mañanas alumnos /as- entro con su sonrisa que derretía a todas las mujeres de la clase, por no decir de la escuela, el profesor era encantador, aunque eso no quitara que fuera muy exigente en su materia. Hoy haremos una poción que suele ser bastante difícil, pero como todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa no será todo en vano, por eso les adelanto que tendrán que esforzarse al máximo. Se sentó en la mesa, mirando la cara de susto y nervios que tenían sus alumnos, le encantaba que su clase reaccionara así.

Definitivamente no se podía decir que ese era un profesor normal en el colegio, más bien parecía un mugle y aun así todas las serpientes lo respetaban, más que por su presencia, por su carácter y por lo exigente que solía ser en clases. Ese día tenía unos blue jeans apretados, acompañados de un suéter negro del que en la parte del cuello salía una camisa color caramelo que resaltaba sus ojos pardos que iban perfectamente con su trigueña piel.

Cuando se dio vuelta a escribir el nombre de la poción en la pizarra, las chicas de la clase no pudieron reprimir un largo suspiro que resonó en la sala, todas sabían lo bien dotado que era, tenían una vista digna de la envidia de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando las chicas dejaron de mirarle la parte baja de la espalda y los chicos terminaron de hacer arcadas, pudieron leer FELIX FELICIS, a la mayoría no les decía nada este nombre.

¿Quien me puede decir cual es el efecto de la poción de hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sabia que era muy difícil que lo supieran. El jamás regalaba los puntos porque si; su clase se mantenía callada- ohh vamos no me van hacer preguntar de uno en uno o ¿si?

Solo 1 mano fue alzada, claramente era una de los dos alumnos mas destacados en la materia, el profesor siempre se lamentaba de que fueran rivales naturales pues según el "si trabajaran juntos podrían cambiar al mundo", se extraño que faltara su segundo estudiante favorito

Muy bien señorita, dígame ¿cual es el efecto de esta poción?

Al escuchar esto, zara se sonrojo levemente, no se le notaba mucho pues era de tez morena pero decidida contesto

**es la poción de la felicidad instantánea**-contesto muy satisfecha de su respuesta, breve y concisa. Siempre había sido así, eran parte de ella, no lo cambiaria en una clase

muy bien 10 puntos para griffyndor.

Sophia seguía pensando en que contestarle a Remus, no estaba poniendo atención en nada de lo que la rodeaba, con letra fina y delicada escribió, bajo 3 palabras tachadas como prueba de indecisión.

Opto por la verdad: si Remus tiene que ver con lo de ayer, creo que deberíamos cancelarlo ¿te parece si lo cancelamos indefinidamente?- puso cara de tristeza, en realidad no sabia muy bien que le pasaba, no lo entendía completamente, pero quería ir a hogmeade aunque en el papel dijera lo contrario.

El papel volvió a las manos de un nervioso chico que estaba demasiado ansioso esperándola. Suponía cual era la respuesta, pero quería verla plasmada en el papel lo abrió con decisión.

Al leer la respuesta, tuvo que verla otra ves, y otra ves mas y de nuevo, no se quería convencer de esa cancelación, sabiendo que la chica estaba mirando su reacción lo volvió a doblar, esta ves desordenadamente y lo hizo desaparecer con un solo plaf!

La vos del profesor los distrajo a ambos, bueno esa será la poción de hoy, al que la logre hacer bien le daré 25 puntos, y un poco de ella para utilización personal. Los materiales están en el armario tienen dos horas para hacerla. ¡A trabajar!

Se sintieron varios pupitres corridos, y muchas voces de protestas por estar tan apretados en el armario sin poder moverse. Lily miraba para la parte de atrás de la sala, veía lo triste que estaba sophi, pero no podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho a su amiga. Luego miro a james quien para variar se revolvía el cabello con aire seguro, puaj que asco le daba.

Al terminar la clase el profesor se paseo por entre los puestos, diciendo distintas frases según veía como estaba cada poción; muy ingenioso, pues no es lo que esperaba, bien pero aun le falta para la perfección.

Al llegar al puesto de sophia omitió comentarios, solo voltio buscando a alguien que lo haya logrado, fue donde los mereodadores, la poción de peter estaba fucsia con burbujas, la de remus negra y con un olor pestilente, james por su parte casi alcanza la meta pero se había equivocado en el orden de los ingredientes. Se sorprendió cuando encontró que la poción de Sirius estaba perfecta.

Señor Black me sorprende su trabajo, usted es el merecedor del gran premio

Muchas gracias profesor- se le formo su sonrisa típica de arrogancia y autosatisfacción, mientras se burlaba descaradamente de las serpientes que lo miraban con cara de odio, acepto el frasco que le daba el profesor

Muy bien clase, pueden salir a recreo, suerte en el resto del día.

Sin hacerse esperar, todos los alumnos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron del salón.

Tenia mucho frío allí dentro, lamentaba enormemente haber golpeado a la personita que mas amaba en todo el mundo, pero no pudo hacer nada para controlarse, no se hacia cargo de si, era un títere de otra persona que lo manejaba.

No sabia como salir de allí dentro, de la prisión que ahora era su cuerpo, no podía transmitir ni sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos era solo un vehiculo

Flash Back

Habían quedado de juntarse en el bosque prohibido, no le era difícil llegar a el, pues también era parte del colegio en el que se encontraba su amada. Al llegar al lugar acordado pudo mirar la luna menguante que seria la única espectadora de ese momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo, pasaron 5 minutos y aun no llegaba, decidió sentarse en el pasto húmedo un rato.

Al poco rato llego ella, con un largo camisón blanco invierno, que la cubría casi entera, dejando a la imaginación la mitad de su cuerpo, insinuando con sus hombros y cuello todo el resto de su piel. Rodeados de sus largos cabellos.

-hola, siento la demora- dijo la chica rozando sus labios con los de el.

- no te preocupes querida- dijo mientras la abrazaba

El resto no necesito palabras, pues todo comenzó naturalmente y acabo con ambos tumbados en el pasto, acariciándose tiernamente hasta que los ojos verdes del muchacho se oscurecieron, sentía algo extraño, sentía como que alguien estaba dentro de el, tomo a la muchacha por lo hombros levantándola de su cómodo lecho, y la comenzó a golpear violentamente, su cuerpo pedía sangre a gritos, eso necesitaba ahora, la siguió golpeando ella solo gritaba sabiendo perfectamente que nadie la escucharía, que nadie vendría a ayudarla, puso su espalda para evitar los golpes pero no podía frenarlos.

Luego volvió al ataque, esta ves de otra forma, carnalmente, violentándola, hiriéndola, siguió con esto hasta que la dejo desmayada en el suelo.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes, sentía demasiado miedo pero reprimió sus ganas de salir corriendo, trato de reanimar a la chica, lográndolo a la media hora

Ella lo miro con temor, se alejo cuando trato de acariciarla, el labio le sangraba y lograba ver la cara de dolor y herida que tenia. Volvió a la carga, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se alejo abruptamente, se paro tomando su camisón y salio corriendo lejos de el sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Fin del Flash Back

Eso había pasado hace muchísimo tiempo, pero aun no se lo perdonaba, sabiendo perfectamente porque ella no le hablaba. Ni siquiera intentaba acercarse aunque moría de ganas de hacerlo, pero no en ese estado, no podía volver a recaer en la violencia del ser que lo manejaba, no podía hacerle esto a su amor prohibido.

Termino de sorber su te, tratando de recomponerse para lo que le tocaba ahora, su nueva clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras

Esa era solo una prueba. Estaba realmente feliz de cómo había funcionado. Tenían todo el poder sobre el, la persona que les seria muy útil en un futuro, por ahora solo necesitaban tenerlo dominado.


	3. dolores de cabeza y más dolores de cabez

Bueno… me alegro de que me lean, al subirlo pensé que nadie lo haría, me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para saber que les parece hasta ahora la historia ¿les gusta?, ¿la detestan?... por favor me serviría demasiado, bueno les prometo que mientras mas avance se va a poner más y más interesante

**Capitulo III:** "dolores de cabeza y más dolores de cabeza; ¿Por qué es tan difícil decir que quiero volver?"

Ya habían salido de clases, se sentía sola, no quería acercarse a Lily, sabia que estaba demasiado enojada y no estaba lista para soportar todo lo que le diría cuando hablaran. Por esto decidió ir a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Sentía tristeza y miedo, no deseba entrar a la siguiente clase que les tocaba, no deseaba verlo, solo quería fugarse por allí.

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, quería que terminara ya, y no tener que hacerlo nunca mas, pero sabía que era imposible, que tendría que repetirlo una y mil veces. Se levantó lentamente, y se dirigió hacia cuarto, sin decir nada acerca de la experiencia de ese día, había visto cosas terribles, pero sabía que no era lo peor y que pronto lo encontraría, como deseaba volver a ser un niño, poder jugar en el pasto con los juguetes rotos de su primo.

La noche fue demasiado larga, no podía cerrar los ojos para dormir, millones de recuerdos retumbaban en su cabeza, haciendo que la cicatriz le ardiera de una manera insoportable, la oscuridad no ayudaba pues se sentía más perdido aun. Cuando después de varias horas, meditando y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, tratando de pasar desapercibido, logró dormir unos minutos, hasta que tuvo una pesadilla, en ella salían sus amigos en una pequeña montaña, luchando todos contra una fuerza que era representada por una luz verde fosforecerte, al mirar a su lado vio a Ginny, quien luchaba como si fuera una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros. Se voltio momentáneamente para ver donde estaban ron y hermione, cuando los encontró estaban bajo un árbol, besándose cariñosamente. Volvió a ver a Ginny esta ves tirada en el suelo, herida, muriéndose, logro agacharse a besarla y acariciarle su roja cabellera, pero no logro lo que quería, salvarla, pues justo en ese momento despertó sobresaltado.

Se puso sus gafas para darse cuenta que ya había amanecido, no siguió durmiendo. Espero hasta que la señora Weasley los llamara para tomar desayuno.

me parece genial que hoy podamos distraernos de esta difícil tarea- dijo ron, no podía esconder su sonrisa, estaba demasiado feliz de que fuera así, sabia como harry debía estar y con esto se distraería un poco.

Si pero no te olvides que es solo por harry. Me da tristeza pensar que en un mes mas no ira a Hogwarts y no podremos compartir esos momentos con el.

Ohh vamos hermione, ¿porque crees que están apurando el asunto aquí?, para que nos acompañe. ¡obvio!

Ojala funcione, sabes como es terco ese hombre

Si se que ira con nosotros, no te preocupes- no pudo evitar sonreír, sabia que al final cedería.

Estaba hastiado, no quería salir de su cama, solo necesitaba dormir.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Ginny a solas, pero no podía, no la pondría en peligro, ella no tenia que correr riesgos, no le correspondía.

Sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, solo por el aroma del perfume supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

hola ¿como estas?- no podía evitar bajar la mirada, pues si lo veía a los ojos se le tiraría encima a besarlo y abrazarlo para darle su apoyo, se sentía incomoda en esa situación, estar viviendo con el no le hacia bien, pero era su amigo no podía alejarse.

Mm. Bien supongo ¿y tu? ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto notando que ella no lo miraba a la cara, ¿tal ves le tenia miedo?, se mintió aun mas solo y desolado. Pero trato de no hacerlo notar. Últimamente todos los sentimientos de rabia, enojo, tristeza, desolación, impotencia se los tenia que guardar para el, no permitía que sus amigos estuvieran mal por su culpa( aunque el no sabia que ya todos lo estaban, demasiado perturbados por la situación a la que se encontraban ligados)

Bien, gracias- siguió mirando el suelo, sonriendo a medias- vine para avisarte…

Ya se, tengo que ir al cuarto de nuevo ¿no?

No- logro reírse y mirarlo a la cara, aunque no sabia exactamente que era lo gracioso- solo para decirte que tomaremos desayuno todos juntos y luego iremos los 4 a un partido de Quiddich

¿un partido de quiddich?- no podía sentirse mas feliz en ese momento, se levanto olvidando completamente que ginny estaba en el umbral de la puerta y viendo su pijama totalmente azul marino.

Si, así que te recomiendo que te apur….- no pudo terminar la frase pues harry la había besado en la mejilla, y corrido al baño para alistarse.

Después de desayunar, los cuatro salieron de casa al pequeño cerro que estaba cerca, donde el señor weasley había dejado un traslador que los llevaría directamente al lugar del partido.

Al entrar al recinto, se impresionaron de lo grande que era, y de toda la gente que allí había. Estaba decorado con los colores de ambos equipos que lucharían por la semifinal para luego entrar en el gran campeonato de Quiddich, por un lado se destacaba el color naranjo y por el contrario el verde.

Argumentando que tenia mucha hambre, ron le pidió a Hermione que lo acompañara para ir a buscar algunas golosinas, ella acepto bastante dudosa, pues acaban de desayunar hace unas cuantas horas. Mientras se iban ron les pedía que buscaran los asientos que les tocaban.

Harry levanto los hombros en señal de resignación. Le dijo a Ginny que se agarrara de él para que no se perdiera, a lo que esta respondió molesta que ya no era una niña y que se sabía cuidar perfectamente, resignado harry le tomó la mano y la guío hacia sus asientos, sin notar que ella se había sonrojado notoriamente.

Después de varios percances y choques con otras personas que estaban igual de emocionadas y apuradas, lograron encontrar sus asientos. Decidieron sentarse juntos, y dejarle los dos continuos hacia la derecha a ron y hermione.

Silencio incomodo, que para ambos pareció no acabar, harry pensaba en si tomarle o no la mano, si acercarse, sabiendo los riesgos a los que se sometería luego.

hace un poco de calor ¿no crees?- pregunto ginny tratando de romper el hielo, desde que harry había decidido terminar su relación cada momento con él le era incomodo, pues inconcientemente buscaba los recuerdos de esta, y eso la hacia sonrojar, como le gustaría que el le tomara las manos y la volviera a besar como antes.

Harry estaba apunto de responder, pero notó una presencia que no le gustaba, justo delante suyo, el reflejo del sol dejo ver los platinados cabellos de un chico que harry conocía muy bien y que a lo largo de sus seis años en hogwarts había detestado por ser quien era y por sus molestosas manías.

-Ron puedes decirme ¿cuales son tus intensiones?- le pregunto una molesta hermione, que trataba de hacerse un espacio entre la filas para comprar dulces

- ¿que no es obvio?- pregunto ron con cara de burla- ginny y harry han estado muy distantes, tal ves con este tiempo a solas puedan volver a conversar de la vida.

- ¿y si ellos no quieren eso?

-¿Qué? Estas loca, ellos quieren el problema es que tienen miedo- dijo ron dando por terminada la conversación, en realidad no estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto, pero quería que harry estuviera feliz, y seguro ginny podría ayudarlo a esta difícil tarea, aunque no sabía muy bien que implicaría todo esto en el futuro, necesitaba probar, harry era su mejor amigo no podía negarle el amor aunque el tiempo fuera difícil. Su mente desvarió un poco, miró a hermione enojada, y se recrimino a si mismo por pensar tales estupideces, tendría que dejar de hacerlo, era peligroso para ambos.

El calor hizo que la mente de Harry desvariara en recuerdos varios, pensó en Sirius, en la pequeña lucecita que había aparecido cuando él apreció en su vida, la posibilidad de no estar solo, de tener a un familiar, alguien cercano que lo ayudara, pero esta había desaparecido totalmente en 5to curso, cuando lo mataron con el **avadakadavra, **y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, pero aún estaba con él Remus, tenia mucho miedo a perderlo en la batalla, o de que el licántropo sucumbiera al poder de los otros y se fuera, o simplemente que se dejara llevar por el amor de tonks, y lo dejara nuevamente solo.

Sin notarlo su mano estaba encima de la de Ginny, esto lo hizo sonrojar, pero la sonrisa inconciente era aun mas grande, no había logrado pensar en otro momento más feliz para el que este, junto a ginny, aun la amaba pero tenia tanto miedo de ponerla en peligro, por esa misma razón había decidido ir a viajar solo en busca de voldemort, en ves de entrar al colegio, que consideraba su único hogar.

Harry el partido va a comenzar, ¿Que estarán haciendo estos dos que se demoran tanto?- preguntó ginny sonriendo juguetonamente, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero necesitaba ver en harry una sonrisa, no quería saber que estaba así.

Pues endulzando su vida que mas- soltó una gran carcajada, se imaginaba a ambos como en su sueño, pero conociéndolos tan bien, sabía que su orgullo sería mayor, y no quería que este ganara pero como dicen " tres son multitud", a veces por esto se sentía un poco alejado de ellos- ojala que no se coman todos los dulces yo también quiero

Jajajajaja, si y yo igual- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tartamudeaba y el color de pelo se camuflaba con el que empezaba a tomar su cara- ¿de verdad no iras al colegio este año?

Sabía que era un tema muy serio, que a ginny no le gustaba su decisión, pero esta ya estaba tomada, optó por quedarse en silencio, mientras su corazón se rompía por la cara de tristeza que tenía ella.

¿Qué haré yo?………. ¿DIGO nosotros sin tu presencia?- una lagrima cayó por la mejilla, no podía evitarlo deseaba estar con el, pero no sabía que era peligroso, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo.

En aquella sala, todo era frío y tétrico, no había luz, solo se podían guiar por lo aromas, por la sensación de que habían otros cuerpos cerca de ellos.

Estaban hay reunidos por una razón de peso, para lograr su objetivo, que ya no sería tan difícil, tenían solo que enfrentarse a un niñito de diecisiete años que jugaba a la guerra con sus compañeritos de clases, que fácil era.

Su mayor ambición en este minuto era seguir el plan del que no debe ser nombrado, lograr ganar el poder, para luego tomarlo en sus manos, y tener el mundo a sus pies.

¡Que fácil era!- pensó, el plan ya esta en marcha, ahora solo tengo que disfrutar de la fiesta que en este momento se esta formando.

La música comenzó a resonar por el lugar, esa noche sería fantástica en mas de un sentido, hace mucho tiempo que quería acercarse a esa linda chica de negros cabellos, esta noche lo haría, compartiría con ella mas de una conversación.

El partido ya había terminado, se sentía completamente feliz, lograba sentir cada ves mas cerca el perfume de la pequeña pelirroja que lo acompañaba, era el momento de volver a la realidad, pero las caricias que había compartido, lo habían recargado, ya no se sentía hastiado en el mundo, ni solo, la mano de ella bajo la suya lo habían hecho volver a creer en el amor que experimentaba.

Ya era tarde, se vislumbraban las primeras estrellas, marcando la monotonía que le daba el color azul al cielo, sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces lo habían hecho, no le importaba estar volviendo a su tortura diaria, quería recostarse y volver a los viejos recuerdos, que tenia en su baúl, reír de los malos chistes de decía ron y de las caras de fastidio que ponía hermione ante ellas como diciendo; ron eso no tiene sentido.

Extrañaba los buenos momentos

Flash Back

Había sido un partido agotador habían logrado, como equipo, se habían ganado la copa de las cuatro casas, y lo que más le daba satisfacción: avía hecho trizas a malfoy.

Se merecían una celebración en grande; pero a él le faltaba algo para completar la noche, hace mucho tiempo ya que sentía maripositas en el estomago cuando veía a la pequeña pelirroja acercarse, o muchísimos celos cuando la veía con otros muchachos, pero eso no ocurriría mas, esta seria la noche que el le diría que la quería como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, sin importarle que su mejor amigo se enojase o no.

Entro a la sala común, contagiándose inmediatamente de la alegría que todos sus compañeros proyectaban, inundando todo de colores, de sonrisas grandes, de gritos y vítores que lo hicieron decidirse. Vio a su mejor amigo coqueteando a una de sus compañeras, como le ha subido la confianza este triunfo- pensó, sonriendo inconcientemente, tomó una cerveza y comenzó a saborearla lentamente mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amada.

Sintió unos leves toques a su espalda, se voltio y la vio

felicidades harry!- estaba tan eufórica como los otros, con un sombrero de circulitos rojos y una corneta en su mano

Harry no lo pensó, se acerco a ella, le tomo suavemente la barbilla y la beso tiernamente, pensando que ella lo golpearía, pero para su suerte se equivoco ¡había apostado a ganador!, sintió como sus labios respondían ese beso.

Fin DeL Flash BaCK

En ese momento no le había importado como lo miraron todos, o el aplauso unísono que se formo, solo que estaba con ella en el primero de muchos besos que compartieron.

Pero ahora estaban alejados, ya no compartían como antes, y eso le creo una profunda tristeza, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago siguió a Ron por el camino de vuelta a la madriguera, sin notar como los ojos de una pequeña pelirroja se clavaban en su nuca.

No había mucho que hacer, era como se decía un día flojo, sin ninguna actividad que pudiera alegrarlos, además una inesperada lluvia de verano interrumpió el sueño de jugar Quiddich en el jardín, era como si su interior hubiese salido, camuflándose con los nubarrones que ahora tapaban el sol que había existido el día anterior sobre ese lugar, todos sus temores se unían haciendo que tuviera varios retorcijones, ya no sabia que hacer, ni a quien preguntarle, se sentía solo y desolado, como en un desierto en el cual nadie pudiera tenderle una mano amistosa, estaba solo en esto, el lo sabía, aunque todos los demás insistieran diciéndole que no era así, sabia que mentían, que todo lo que tenia ahora era una mentira tras otra.

De repente una brisa estremeció su espalda, y volvió a la cruel realidad, sabiendo que el ser amado jamás podrías ser alcanzado a menos que luchara para ello y que se arriesgaría a poner su vida en peligro si esto sucedía ¿que elegir, la vida o vivir el amor a pesar de que la sombra de la muerte este tan cercana?, mas de una ves se pregunto esto, y no sabía cual elegir, avían dos caminos, recordó el cuento de la caperucita roja, un cuento mugle que su primo nunca se digno a leer, pero que el en una tarde parecida a esta lo hizo, ¿ cual elegía el camino largo o el corto?------

¿Harry? ¿En que mundo estas? Hace media hora te estoy diciendo que te toca mover- dijo Ron con tono enfadado, pero en realidad estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo, tenia que ver como ayudarlo y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo.

Eh, oh lo siento- harry tomo una de las piezas sin fijarse cual, la movió lentamente sin siquiera pensar en el movimiento y con un súbito reflejo la pieza de ron la destruyó en una milésima de segundo, el juego estaba terminado.

Harry puedo confesarte algo

Si claro

Creo que – ron había cambiado súbitamente de color, paso de su piel pálida, blanca como la de un fantasma a ser un tomate humano.

-¿Que que?- pregunto harry exasperándose, en realidad no sabia si le interesaba lo que tendría que decirle

- ¿Tu has sentido algo por alguna chica?

- bufido. Que si había sentido algo por una chica, claro pero ahora no podía estar con ella- si creo ¿porque?

- creo que me gusta...

Fue interrumpido por una pequeña de cabellos rojos, totalmente pálida y asustada

-¿Harry puedo hablar contigo?

Todos sabemos que esto esta mal, es que ¿acaso no hay otra forma de averiguar como derrotarlo?- pregunto exasperado, ya no aguantaba verlo así, lo estaban destruyendo antes de la verdadera batalla, mostrándole el pasado que no le pertenecía por mucho que fuese una pequeña parte de el, era solo un niño.

Lo se, pero no tenemos otra alternativa

¿Entonces porque mostrarle todo, y no solo una parte?, todo esto me parece de lo mas cruel- dijo una voz femenina sensualmente, sus labios se fruncieron en señal de reprobación. Después de mucho tiempo había vuelto, pero estaba escondida, como una vil rata, sentía las miradas de odio desde dos partes del salón, pero no podía dejarse manipular por ellas.

Tal vez sea un regalo para el pequeño- argumentó cínicamente una voz dura, todos miraron con asco a su dueño, a ninguno le agradaba realmente, pero tenía que estar hay, les sería de utilidad posteriormente y de hecho les estaba ayudando bastante en el presente.

CALMA! esto no se trata de discutir, tenemos que pensar en lo mejor, somos todos profesionales-

Si pero aun no entiendo ¿Porque esta ella aquí?- dijo señalando a un punto definido al que todos voltearon

Pues porque nos será útil luego para otras cosas

Quizás para ti, porque no creo que sea demasiado útil para otras personas

El antiguo locutor se estaba exasperando, aun no sabia porque lo tenían entre sus filas de protección, porque tenia que meter tanta mierda en estas reuniones que eran importantísimas no solo para el futuro del niño que vivió, sino que también para la comunidad mágica, ¿ que acaso no lo entendía? O ¿simplemente querría que perdiéramos el tiempo y aun era el aliado del destructor?, se desvió su enojo mientras miraba a la chica, realmente estaba mas hermosa que cuando la había conocido hace unos años atrás, se veía igual de joven y el en cambio era todo un vetusto.

Harry se levantó del sillón y la siguió a otra habitación, estaban a oscuras, quizás en esa situación era mejor no verse las caras, solo sentir la respiración entrecortada de la otra persona, sintió unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en su pecho, y unos suaves labios mezclarse con los suyos, su corazón se salía, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en los últimos meses, a veces quería no ser quien era, solo ser Neville y estar con alguien feliz sin preocuparse, pero la realidad era distinta, este año no volvería a hogwarts, por lo que detuvo a Ginny y la alejó bruscamente de él.

No quiero que me toques mas, ¿escuchaste?- se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una lastimada chica adentro, sintió como se rompía su corazón y sentía exactamente lo mismo, quería que ella fuera feliz, y no había otra manera de hacerlo….

Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo, bueno para los que los leen.

Ojala me dejen review!! Aunque sean criticando todo, pero quiero saber la opinión de mis lectores.


End file.
